


Вечер в таверне

by fandom_bagginshield_2019



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_bagginshield_2019/pseuds/fandom_bagginshield_2019
Summary: О чем думает Торин, глядя на танцовщицу?





	Вечер в таверне

**Author's Note:**

> сайд-стори к средневековым АU

Местная таверна ничем не напоминает трактиры его родины: странное приземистое строение с маленькими окнами, cловно бы стягивающимися сверху в узкие хищные хвосты; округлый очаг, сложенный из глины и камней, похож на ласточкино гнездо. А посередине всего этого сооружения — таверны то есть, не очага — вверх уходит башня, да такая высокая, что на ней впору ставить дозорных. Бильбо, правда, объяснил ему, что такие башни в здешних краях строят вовсе не ради того, чтобы не подпустить врага, да и не башня это вовсе, а хитрое устройство, ловящее горный ветер и направляющее его вниз.

Торин так и не понял, как это все работает, но внутри и вправду прохладно, несмотря на готовящуюся еду и толпу разгоряченных мужчин.

Дружина довольно стучит кружками с местным кислым пойлом, по какому-то недомыслию называемому вином. По мнению Торина, пить такое можно, только когда ничего другого не подадут, впрочем, трактирщик может еще принести хмельной напиток из молока местных коз — гадость куда худшую, чем вино. А о добром пиве его родины тут и слыхом не слыхивали.

Впрочем, его дружине сейчас все равно, что пить: в середине низкого зала танцует девушка, чье тело едва скрыто полупрозрачным шелком. И это в местах, где женщины кутаются в бессчетные тряпки, из-под которых лишь изредка высверкивают густо подведенные глаза.

Танцовщица поводит плечами, на смуглых руках подрагивают браслеты, подпевая тягучей, едва ощутимо ускоряющейся музыке. Дрожь пробегает по ее телу, заставляет прихотливо изогнуться стан, выгибает спину так, что груди тяжко колышутся, а затем будто стекает в бедра, и те принимаются вдруг вздрагивать под тонкой тканью, а потом бьются с неожиданной силой, словно попали в плен музыки и пытаются высвободиться, а у мужчин тяжелеют взгляды. Танцовщица словно взывает к глубинному инстинкту — поймать эту трепещущую плоть, овладеть ею, пролить в нее свое семя, заставить дергаться от ударов своих чресел, а не от визгливой музыки.

Со всех сторон раздаются одобрительные крики, ладони хлопают по коленям, отбивают такт, на лбах и висках поблескивает пот — никакая хитроумно устроенная башня не помогает. Торин видит, как воины ерзают на лавках, пытаясь скрыть тяжесть в паху, по полу катятся монеты, музыка ускоряется, танцовщица клонится вниз и снова выгибается назад, снова взлетают вверх руки, и вздрагивает нежная плоть, не позволяя ритму себя обогнать.

Дружина довольна и, кажется, вовсе не прочь швырнуть под узкие, обманчиво неподвижные ступни девушки свой недельный заработок. Торин отворачивается от них, чтобы не мешать веселью своих людей, и смотрит на Бильбо. Тот следит за плясуньей с вежливым отстраненным интересом, просто проявляет вежливость, словно его кровь вовсе не кипит. Вот он тянется к запотевшему кувшину, прижимает его на миг к себе — кувшин слишком тяжел для него — и на тонкой рубахе остается влажный след от запотевшей посудины.

Торин наклоняет голову, пытаясь отогнать неожиданное видение обнаженного тела, вовсе не имеющего женских округлостей: покрытые золотистым загаром плечи, завитки мягких волос, прилипшие к шее, и совсем другие бедра — узкие, костлявые, но точно так же бьющиеся все чаще и чаще, короткий стон, пальцы, сжавшиеся на его плечах…

Бильбо смотрит прямо на него, и Торин кривится, словно бы все происходящее ему не нравится, а потом отставляет свою кружку и выходит на воздух. Вечера здесь липкие и влажные, темнота не приносит никакого облегчения. Впрочем, какое может быть облегчение у того, кто проклят?

Предводитель маленькой дружины смотрит на непривычное небо, надеясь, что своим уходом не испортил ближникам удовольствие. Хотя им сейчас наверняка не до него: небось рассуждают, кто овладеет красоткой нынешней ночью.

Сзади негромко хлопает дверь таверны, и Торин боится оборачиваться.


End file.
